1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to methods, apparatuses, and systems for use in and/or with mobile searching of electronic information.
2. Information
Wireless communication systems are fast becoming prevalent technologies in the digital information arena. Satellite and cellular telephone services and other like wireless communication networks already span the globe. Additionally, new wireless systems (e.g., networks) of various types and sizes are added each day to provide connectivity among a plethora of computing platforms, both fixed and mobile. Many of these wireless systems are coupled together through other communication systems and resources to promote even more communication and sharing of information.
One popular and increasingly important wireless technology includes navigation systems and in particular those that are enabled for use with a satellite positioning system (SPS) that includes, for example, the global positioning system (GPS) and/or other like Global Navigation Satellite Systems (GNSSs). SPS enabled devices, for example, may receive wireless SPS signals that are transmitted by transmitters affixed to one or more orbiting satellites to determine geographic location of the device. Similarly, some devices may receive wireless signals from terrestrial based navigation systems to determine geographic location.
Furthermore, information in the form of electronic data continues to be generated or otherwise identified, collected, stored, shared, and analyzed. Databases and other like data repositories are common place, as are related communication networks and computing resources that provide access to such information. As one example, the World Wide Web provided by the Internet continues to grow with seemingly continual addition of new information.
To provide access to such information, tools and services have been provided which allow for copious amounts of information to be searched through. For example, service providers may allow for users to search the World Wide Web or other like networks using search engines. Similar tools or services may allow for one or more databases or other like data repositories to be searched. However, with so much information being available, there is a continuing need for relevant information to be identified and presented in an efficient manner